Tell Us a Story
by K'Treva-Kitty-Mura
Summary: This is what they get for making Lina take a history class. She and Tana know how to add and they're taking it out on Sayvil.
1. Let The Mayhem Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Tana & Lina.

08080

This was going to be fun. Lina knew it. Tana knew it. Sayvil didn't know it, but then, she wouldn't know it... until it was too late.

As the pair sauntered across the emerald field they both grinned wolfishly. Tana because she was a kyree, Lina because she spent too much time with the kyree. They couldn't wait to see how Sayvil would react. It was going to be great.

They spotted her, grazing sedately near some trees. So unsuspecting. "Oh, Savil!" Lina called.

She turned her elegant white head to look at them with one eye. This was too perfect. Had she noticed:Hello, girls: she greeted them:You look pleased with yourselves today. What have you done:

Did she know? She couldn't. :Oh, not much: Tana replied:we were just wondering if you would tell us a story.:

Nothing suspicious about that. Kyree were always asking for stories. They collected them. Here it comes, time to elaborate. "About a Herald named Savil," Lina continued, "we're both really curious."

Sayvil stopped grazing and looked from the gray and brown female-neuter kyree that was Lina's best friend and bondmate to the young bard-mage in training who looked so much like Van (ok, well, she dressed more like a guy then Van ever did. She didn't even have a girls haircut; it was too short, like she had gotten a military cut months ago and hadn't cut it since.).

She sighed. What to do? They hadn't said, "we know your secret", but they might as well have. She could make them forget but chances were they'd figure it out again. Not telling them anything would only make them look for more trouble.

Actually, she could just tell them what they wanted. They hadn't asked about "her" past. They asked about Herald Savil. There was no rule forbidding her from telling them about another Herald (well, except the "no bespeaking" rule, but we know how Sayvil feels about that one).

Companion Sayvil mentally cleared her throat:A long long time ago there was a girl named Savil Ashkevron...

08080

What do you think? This will be a one shot unless people review saying they want to know about Savil's past. Nobody hit me. I'll write a story properly introducing Lina and Tana. This came to me first and I had to type it. 


	2. And Continue

Here it is, probably not what you were expecting.

08080

:A long long time ago there was a girl names Savil Ashkevron: the companion going by the name Sayvil began, using the story telling voice. Lina settled herself comfortably in the grass, eyes shining with bottled up anticipation of a good tale. Tana layed down beside her, head resting on her large paws, tail sweeping back and forth contentedly. Sayvil examined her audience. They'd be pestering her night and day with blatent disregard for class scheduals if she gave them what they wanted. Not that they didn't come to bug her all the time anyway.

With an anoyed flick of her ears she continued, :She Was chosen, became a herald and eventually died. The end. Now leave me alone:

Lina sat there with a blank and confused look on her face. Tana's tail rested and her head tilted slightly to the side. Lina recovered first, her face shifting back to her usual grin, "Aww come on, tell us something good! What else are you going to do today? Eat grass? 'Cause that's what cows do. Stand around and eat grass."

Sayvil's ears flattened back against her head, :Did you just compare me to a cow?:

"A few black spots and yeah, she'd be just like a cow, right Tana?" Lina asked the kyree, standing up. Considering that companions don't even like to be compaired to horses this was not a good move. "A cow that does nothing but stand around all day and eat grass, occasionally mooing terifiedly at lightning which is a natural occurance and it's seen all its life."

Now Tana knew her friend. Tana could guess what was going through her head right now. She just wasn't sure it was a good idea. Oh, it would probably work exactly as Lina planned. Tana just wasn't going to enjoy the next step in the plan all that much. Tana stood up as well. With all likelyhood they would have to run for their lives soon or be trampled.

"Cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow, cow c-cow," Lina began singing. She hopped from foot to foot as she said the word. It might have been a nice tune if all the words weren't "cow".

Sayvil snorted in anoyance. The girl was a bardic trainee and that was the best she could come up with?

"Cows eat grass and nothing more.  
Dumb old cow, you're such a bore."

Ok, Bardic gift seemed to be kicking in now.

"Don't you know? Cows poop where they stand.  
They turn around and eat again!"

And now it was time for Lina to die. :I'll show you who's a cow!: Sayvil tossed her mane angrily and reared, hooves coming dangerously close to Lina's head.

"Running time," Lina squeeked darting away accross the field, Tana right behind. If they could get inside a building they would be safe.

Tana was not enoying this run, It wasn't that she didn't enjoy running. She liked running. Actually she held the record for kyree in sprinting. She just didn't like running for her life, something she seemed to frequently be doing while in Lina's company. Atcually, all the running for her life was probably what helped to earn her the record for Kyree sprinting in the first place. :Lina: She mindspoke her friend, :I don't mean to question your powers of reasoning or anything but I'm pretty sure Companions are capable of running faster that we can.:

"Good point," Lina conceded, she turned enough to yell over her shoulder," You run like a cow too!"

Sayvil neighed indignantly and reached her head far enough forward to nip at Lina's uniform.

"Open window, hoy!" Lina shouted, crashing through a group of highborn blues who just happened to be between her and her goal. Tana and Sayvil rushed through the premade gap in the group. Lina lunged through the window, performing a neat tuck and roll so as not to die in the process. Next came Tana bounding through and skidding to a halt on top of a desk she happened to land on. Her claws put a few scratched on it but nothing as bad a a gryphon would accidentally do. The window was too small for the campanion to get through, not that she seemed to be trying too hard, or at all for that matter. In fact she was no where in sight as Lina peeked cautiously out the window.

:Just be glad I have no pressing need to decorate my hooves with your brains, Imp: a mental voice came in her head. Of course Sayvil would never really kill them. Lina pondered why the companion was not attempting to at least glare at her through the window.

Someone cleared their throat behind her.

Lina turned. She noticed an unhappy looking teacher standing at the front of the class room. She also noticed the students who were all stareing at her and Tana, who was still on a desk. The teacher looked familliar and if Lina was not mistaken she'd interupted this particular teacher's class half a dozen times before. She could be mistaken. She interupted alot of classes but she was reasonably sure she'd interupted this class multiple times before. She was sure he'd threatened her with some sort of punishment if she decided to interupt his class again but couldn't quite recall what the threat had been. She was sure Tana knew, what with her exceptional Kyree memorie and all.

"Lina. Tana," the teacher began. He used their names so he obviously remembered them. "I want a thouasand word essay on the proper use of a door on my desk tomarrow morning," he finished flattly.

Oh right, that was the punishment. It also explained why Sayvil had disapeared. Funny how something that big and white could vanish like that. They'd prod her into telling them something later, when they were done with the essay.

08080

I couldn't let them get a story that easily (translation: I still have no idea for the story). Thanks for reading. 


End file.
